thelouvrefandomcom-20200214-history
XxBLAZEITBELLAxx's Survivor Journey
Season 1 xxBLAZEITBELLAxx made her documented debut as "Nina" and quickly formed a pre-game alliance with Lia and Becky. However, she was placed on Herba whereas Lia and Becky were put on Opes, putting her at a disadvantage. By beating up Elizabeth, she helped her team win the first challenge 6 - 8, although she was sad to hear Lia had to quit the game. On Herba, after losing the immunity challenge, she felt like she was in a dangerous position and felt like she had to do something and tried to tell Jake to vote cmcc23. However, Jake seemed the most noobish and like an outcast, so she unfortunately voted him to leave. To her surprise, cmcc23 was voted off anyway in a 2-1-1-1 vote, with Nina getting a vote. After that one nerve-wracking tribal, she merged with the Opes tribe and began to play her individual game, where her ally Becky won the first immunity challenge. She, again, tried to vote Jake out, this time with Becky's help. The vote ended in a tie between Charmander and Nut, meaning Nina was at risk of rocks, but she survived, leaving the badly bruised and beaten up Elizabeth to leave the game. Next vote, Nut was the target after she accrued 3 votes in the last tribal council. However, it tied AGAIN between Charmander and Nut and after yelling at her tribe to vote Charm, it was inevitable someone had to go, and that person was Nina. She yelled at her tribe and got called ugly, and thus, she joined the jury. The bitches Jackie and Tarek sucked up to her but she obviously cast her vote for Becky and got yelled at bc it was apparently feminism. QUEEN BECKY! Season 2 Lia and Becky joined Nina yet again for the second season, where Becky was voted leader of Terra and picked Nina to join with Lia soon following. During the swap, she swapped onto Terra with Becky which unfortunately left Lia alone. Nina eventually made merge, with the pre-made alliance intact. She voted out Smurf with the others after Luna publicly declared she wanted Smurf out, sending him home. The next target was Ing, as he was decent at challenges, with Luna helping the alliance out to ensure he went home, which succeeded without a hitch. Eventually, after getting rid of Lilli and LUNA (https://i.gyazo.com/6b41ce02c342d45a0d859de99ffa4ac9.png), the three girls made F3, with Nina pleading she was an UTR player who played honestly. Luna rewarded Nina with a vote, but it was Stalker's vote for Lia that left Nina as the runner-up. Season 3 In a bizarre twist of fate, Becky and Nina were chosen as tribe leaders. Nina chose Rachel, Ara, Luna, Nikki, janapaloma, Josiah, Dorky and Porky to be on the Glacies tribe, and led them to victory in the first challenge. Some randoms called Bear and Thegirlthegirl14 also showed up. Nina cried and yelled when Becky was rocked out. Then, she was swapped onto Aurum, where everything was plain sailing for her, before merging and reuiniting with Lia. At the first tribal, Stalker was yelling about being voted out, so Nina decided to target him, and it payed off with him going home with only 3 votes. Nina then won immunity at final 9, and decided to target Porky with Lia for being good at challenges. Even though Porky played an idol, it was on Dorky, which sent Porky home. Next tribal, Nina decided to whisper people to vote Dorky to ensure safety for herself and Lia. Dorky was voted out, spelling yet another success for the dynamic duo. Then, Nina almost got idoled out after she forgot to vote, but Jack was ultimately the one to leave. Nina then forgot to vote at final five and was in a 2-2-1 tie with one vote; and eventually got rocked out and went onto the jury.